the story of Sarah Pond-Holmes
by TheDoctorin221b
Summary: From the moment an 11 year old Sherlock met Ellie Pond he knew they would always be together. But after Sarah was born fate (or horrible aunt Karen) tears them apart. Can Sherlock make up the time he missed with Ellie in raising Sarah and with a little help from Uncle Mycroft, Aunty Amy, Uncle Rory and The Doctor can the Holmes family find their way back to each other.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Sherlock or Doctor who they both belong to the BBC and even though I have asked numerous times they seem unwilling to share. :(**

Life had never been easy for Sherlock Holmes and it became even harder after he pester the police so much about the Carl Powers death that his parents were forced to move to a tiny dull town called Leadworth in the middle of nowhere.

An 11 year old Sherlock sat sadly on a small swing-set in the empty town park staring boredly at his feet not noticing a small ginger haired girl walk through the park gate and up to the young Holmes, sitting on the swing next to him. Sherlock looked up at the girl to see she was looking at him quite thoroughly with bright green eyes gleaming with intelligence.

"Hi I'm Ellie Pond, you don't really want to be here do you?" The girl introduced smartly deducing Sherlock's misery.

"I'm Sherlock Holmes, my mother and father made us move here after I pester the police to much of the Carl Power's death, have you heard of it? I think it's suspicious." Sherlock shared his suspicions with Ellie and looking determined

Ellie nodded and agreed with Sherlock that it seemed suspicious that his shoes had gone missing and not his other clothes.

"I've got a brother called Mycroft but I only see him in the holidays because he goes to college and is very busy, do you have you got any siblings El ?" Sherlock asked curiously nicknaming his new friend.

"Yeah I've got a twin sister called Amy, you'll see her at school, but she's friends with Mels and Rory so I don't have any friends." Ellie admitted sadly before looking up at Sherlock beaming. "I mean I _didn't_ have any friends, I've got you now Locky." The young Pond finished giggling at her newly created nickname while Sherlock smiled at her friendly back.

**2 weeks later**

Sherlock walked nervously through the secondary school gates looking lost and wondering where to go when he suddenly her someone shout his name, he looked up to see a flash of ginger as Ellie Pond crashed into him crushing him in a hug as though she hadn't seen him in a year when they just saw each other yesterday.

"Come on" Ellie said excitedly grabbing his hand before he had a chance to protest or greet her and dragged him across the playground (which received a few wolf whistles and strange looks from other kids milling around) up to a group of three other 11 year old's one of which looked exactly like Ellie but with dark green eyes who Sherlock deduced was Amy, Ellie's twin. A small scruffy haired boy standing next to Amy introduce himself as himself as Rory and the dark skinned girl to the right of Amy acknowledged Sherlock boredly with a feral look in her eye. Sherlock smirked at Mels and introduced himself.

The five children talked avidly for a while before the bell went for them to the hall for an introduction to the school and receive their timetables.

As the Sherlock, Ellie, Amy, Mels and Rory made their way over to the main building Sherlock felt a small hand slip into his and looked around to see Ellie looking worried at him for support, Sherlock gave his friend a small encouraging smile and squeezed her hand comfortingly, ignoring the strange glaces from Amy and her friends.


	2. year 9

Two smartly dressed teenagers (about14 year's old) ran quickly through the silent school corridors, hurriedly trying to get to their history lesson after missing the bell 10 minutes ago. With a relived sigh both students reached their destined history room and after giving each other a 'good luck' look they both entered the room and got an annoyed look from the teacher.

"Well, well if it isn't Sherlock Holmes and Ellie Pond decided to grace us with your presents-es 10 minutes later, this is a history lesson kids not a youth club to attend whatever time you feel like it. What do you have to say for yourselves?" Mr Davids asked angrily

"Well the bell went 10 minutes ago and we missed it so that's history isn't it sir?" Sherlock answered smirking.

"Both of you are to stay after school and write down a whole 1000 word essay on why it is important to learn history _at the designated time._" the teacher ordered nodding for the teens to sit down.

As the lesson resumed Ellie looked over at Sherlock who was sat next to Rory giving him a wink and thumbs up sign and silently laughing as Sherlock returned the gesture.

"..And that is also a very significant factor of Hitler's rise to power, can anyone tell me another one?" Mr Davids explained and after seeing no volunteers he studied the class for a ignorant victim to pick on.

"Mels?" the teacher asked spotting the teen whispering to Amy

Mels stood up a rebellious look on her face as she crossed her arms and spoke patronizingly. "A significant factor in Hitler's rise to power was the fact that the Doctor didn't stop him."

Mr Davids rolled his eyes and ordered Mels to the heads office as Sherlock and Ellie snickered and Amy groaned at her friends ability to always annoy the teachers.

As Sherlock and Ellie left the classroom together Mr Davids reminded them of their detention as if they had memory loss.

"I can't believe Mels actually said that." Ellie said giggling. Stopping to to look at the school notice board they noticed that the Christmas disco was coming up, usual Sherlock and Ellie would hang around outside the school offering to take pictures for cash or help drunk teachers into cabs. But since last year nearly all the teacher and some of the students had got pissed, the school had banned alcohol from the disco and that meant Ellie and Sherlock had nothing to that night so they might as well go.

Sherlock swallowed and reached for all the courage inside him and asked Ellie if she wanted to go with him, as friends of course. She agreed and they both smiled and started to walk to Maths, Ellie slipping her hand into Sherlock as they strolled to their next lesson.

**3 hours later**

Ellie had just finished her detention essay and Sherlock was almost done she collected her finished report from the printer and walked up Mr Davids desk to deliver the essay and be allowed to leave. The teacher read the essay through and approved before glancing at Sherlock,still typing, and making small talk.

"So are you going to the Christmas disco Miss Pond?" the teacher asked leaning back in his swivel chair.

"Yes sir, we figured we can't really help drunk adults into cabs when their won't be any any way so their will be nothing to do except go along together." Ellie answered matter-of-factly.

" Well I think the both of you will like the celebrity guest then." the history teacher informed them. Every year a local celebrity attended the disco to open it and increase the schools publicity.

Ellie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms earning a snigger from Sherlock still crouched over the computer.

"Who is it this time another barley famous person, or a badly selling writer." Ellie asked skeptically.

"No actually, it's a very important man from the British government, who is rather rich and has met the queen." Mr Davids paused for a moment glancing at Sherlock. " his name is Mycroft Holmes, maybe you've met him." The professor revealed as Ellie stared at him in disbelief and Sherlock fell off his chair in shock. 10 minutes later a fluster Sherlock gave his finished essay to the teacher and quickly exited the class, hurriedly followed by a worried Ellie.

"Sherlock wait up, will ya." Ellie shouted having to run to keep up with her friend.

Suddenly Sherlock stopped and turned to face her looking angry and upset as though he had been told he had a day to live.

Ellie asked him what was wrong placing her hands on his shoulders to stop him from leaving.

"Ellie I want to dance with you at the disco and mess around with you and have fun but with my big brother there I can't do that, when he's there I can't be myself in-case he tells mother and father and then I'll be sent to boarding school away from all this and away from you and I don't think I could live with that." Sherlock finished cupping Ellie's face in his hands closing the space between them and kissing her gently and passionately just savoring the moment.


End file.
